1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to a display apparatus that displays an image using at least one of a white light source and a blue light source, and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to development of electronic technology, diverse types of display apparatuses have developed and propagated. In particular, large flat panel display apparatuses such as liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatuses and plasma display panel (PDP) display apparatuses have propagated recently and are being used in many households.
Since LCD displays cannot emit light autonomously, a backlight unit is generally used. The backlight unit includes diverse light sources such as white light emitting diodes (LEDs) and provides an LCD panel with backlight. The LCD panel displays a color image by filtering the backlight using red (R), green (G), and blue (B) color filters.
The R, G, and B color filters exist independently. Thus, since an area to pass light produced by the backlight unit is fixed, the ability to express colors is limited.
A white LED that uses a general yttrium aluminium garnet (YAG) fluorescent substance may express only a 75% color area in comparison with a National Television System Committee (NTSC) system. In a subpixel structure composed by independent R, G, and B subpixels, the white light is not passed though the subpixel structure without being filtered, but is instead expressed by a combination of the three primary colors, R, G, and B. Due to this feature, the brightness is lowered.
In order to solve this problem, a field sequential color (FSC) method in which colors are implemented by sequentially turning on R, G, and B light sources instead of using the color filters has developed. However, the FSC method has a problem of causing a color break-up (CBU) phenomenon. In addition, changes in brightness and wavelength of the R, G, and B light sources vary according to temperature. Accordingly, as the R, G, and B light sources are used over a period of time, color rendering may be degraded.